


【All叶】我只想好好睡个觉！

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth
Summary: 【All叶】我只想好好睡个觉！♢梗源：看周星驰老师电影来的灵感（笑的我不行的时候突然一个嗝，梗就来了）如有撞梗，纯属意外（毕竟星爷的电影很多人都看过）♢又名：床下的别出声！♢小学生文笔♢ooc严重♢ABO预警（清水？）♢主all叶，一点点点点点点的王叶底料♢写手有点疯了，你们凑合看，打我别打脸♢不接受任何怼等过激评论，谢谢以上





	【All叶】我只想好好睡个觉！

话说世邀赛前夕，国家队拖着一大堆行李跑到了B市参加什么集训。  
住所是可爱可亲的王杰希爸爸（划掉）队长安排的，就在微草隔壁不远的宾馆。

自从王杰希第十赛季末表白过后，叶修同志的小迷弟们纷纷表达心声，这不，大家默认了all叶。  
不过叶修同志总觉得自己一个黄花大omega被一群alpha天天追求，不得不说心里还是有点不爽。  
用他自己的话说那叫耽误他打游戏。  
重点错了吧？！  
难道不是么○骚×扰么？  
再回到all叶，叶修同志默认了没有我就不知道了。

这天晚上。

“烦死了，大晚上的不让睡觉还得去开什么会。”  
叶修扯了扯领带直接扔到了床上。

一般队员都是一个屋两人，叶修同志比较特殊，一个人住双人间。  
因为人家不叫一般队员，写作领队，读作保姆或团宠。

扣扣扣——

急促的敲门声传来。  
叶修厌烦的打开房门内锁开了门，  
“老冯啊，这都几点了，明天再……”  
“叶修叶修叶修！”  
一只黄毛直接捂住他的嘴把他推了回去，反手带上了门。  
“修修修修我都想你了，你想我没有啊，干嘛突然失踪，你知不知道我多担心你，第十赛季结束你走就走呗，还不通知我，我的心哇凉哇凉的啊，担心的我最近都开始吃秋葵干了！”  
一边说着，黄少天一边把叶修按到在了床上。  
床挺大的，听说是微草亲爹特意叫人换的双人床。  
“我那不是没手机嘛，在家老爷子也不让我摸电脑。”  
“我不管我不管，你不通知我我要惩罚你！想‘我’了没啊？”  
“去去去，我要睡觉。”  
“一次，就一次，好不好嘛~”  
根本不等叶修同意，黄少天一个吻就落了下来，撕扯开套在西装下的白衬衫扣子，向下摸着。  
“话痨，大晚上的能不能不折腾？”  
“难道要我明天早上在训练室下手？”  
“……”

一番折腾后，叶修放弃了抵抗。  
这边黄少天刚有了反应，那边敲门声响起来了。

“叶修？在么？我有点事。”  
“卧槽！怎么办！这这这……小事情怎么突然过来了！！”  
“小点声！你他/娘的还没锁门！”  
“卧槽，方了方了！叶叶叶叶，怎么办！”  
“别叫我爷爷……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，正经点啊，要不先亲你一口让我冷静一下？”  
“去去去，你先躲我床下去！”

黄少天一个鲤鱼打挺翻下了床，滚进了床底。  
“靠这么多灰！”  
“快闭嘴，等一会。”

“叶修？门没锁？我进来了啊。”  
肖时钦推门而入，正好看见还没整理好的叶修。  
西装外套没来得及脱，胸前的光景还大片裸露着。  
嗯……想……

被肖时钦这么一盯，叶修还有点不好意思了，脸有点泛红。

“那个……小事情，大晚上的怎么了？”  
“我……我其实就是来看看你，今天你忙了一天了，我送点喝的。结果……怎么了，一个人寂寞了？用不用我帮帮你？”  
肖时钦走过去把一杯新泡好茉莉花茶放在了电视下的桌子上。

等会儿，小事情这么主动的么？！  
怕不是ooc了。  
假的小事情！  
“没事没事，谢谢啊，我自己解决。”  
“又不是没○过，要不……”

一个吻落下，停在叶修的眼角，属于omega的味道微微传出。  
肖时钦的手刚摸上叶修滑溜溜的脖子想要继续，敲门声又来了。

“我靠！这这这……我还什么都没做！”  
“快，快躲躲，床下。“  
肖时钦也是听话，直接爬了进去。

床下的黄少天还在憋笑，总觉得这场面哪里见过，结果突然肖时钦就靠了过来。

“卧槽，你谁！”  
“尼玛，黄少天！”  
“都小点声！”  
叶修伸脚向下踹了一脚，踢在了肖时钦的脸上。

“小事情小事情，感觉如何？分享一下！”  
“足控福利。”  
“本剑圣嫉妒你。”  
“你们俩都闭嘴！”

叶修稍微掩了掩身上的衣服，伸手开了门。

“小周，怎么了？”  
这大晚上的一个个的都干嘛……  
“想前辈，看你。”  
“啊……行，人也看到了，回去睡觉去吧。”  
叶修恨不得周泽楷直接走，然后去找床下的某两个人算账。  
可是周泽楷却一反常态的没听话。

很好，叶修同志又被放倒在床上了。  
“前辈……我……想看看你。”  
“看什么，看都看了，快回去睡觉，乖。”  
叶修摸了摸周泽楷的头发。  
嗯，还是软的。  
然后多摸了两把。  
周泽楷顺着叶修的手蹭了蹭，低头咬了一口叶修的耳朵，  
“想和前辈……”  
淡淡的信息素飘出，带动起空气的起伏。  
“小周别闹，我发/情期快到了。”  
“那我，解决。”  
叶修突然觉得不妙，一会真给他弄发/情了，别说今天晚上，最近晚上都不能好好睡了。

身上人的手自上而下略过上身的凸起，略过腰上的软肉一路向下，解开了胯上的一条。

正在叶修纠结要怎么拒绝的时候，又来了敲门声。  
还给周泽楷吓了一跳，整个人都倒在地上了。  
“前辈……我……怎么办……”  
叶修这会儿已经有了感觉，晕晕的。  
“床下，快去床下躲一下。”

“小事情，又要来人了。”  
“你才能说是‘又’。”

周泽楷赶忙跑下床，钻进了床下。

“卧槽！”  
“号外号外，联盟第一脸居然爆粗口了，这到底是设定的崩塌还是人性的毁灭？”  
“都不是，吓得。”  
“啥？”  
“被话痨丑的。”  
“滚！”

“叶修？怎么了？听到了好大的声音？”  
声音是喻文州。  
大晚上的不睡觉过来干嘛了？  
‘一定是我想多了！不可能所有人都对我的屁股有想法！’  
虽然叶修希望是这样，但是就算喻文州不是冲着他白嫩嫩的屁股来的，闻到信息素的味道也会改变目的。

绝对不能让他进……  
“门没锁，我进来了。”  
来……

算了。

上一位周先生已经顺手解开了叶某人的腰带，浓郁的香味渗入皮肤。

“我刚才翻身掉地上了。”  
“怎么这么不小心？”  
“有点晕，不过没什么事。”  
“发/情期到了？”  
“不是……就是个意外……你先出唔……”

叶修想得太多，大半夜过来除了盯上自己的狼应该不可能有别的物种了。  
失策失策。

“别闹，你看你下面都湿成这样了，还不找人求助么，嗯？”  
“我……不是……下次的……”  
“可是现在自己要怎么解决？用手么？别闹宝贝。”

上修实力派，当然喻文州。  
这位平时温温和和的队长现在撑在叶修的身上，用能融化一切的眼睛盯着他。

“你……别看了……”  
“看我喜欢的人难道有错么？”  
“没错没错，不过今天你先回去，乖~”  
“不行，你都把我的火催起来了，负责吧。”

喻文州牵着叶修的手向自己身下伸去。  
某个位置已经鼓起。  
‘居然这么大……’  
好吧，叶修承认应该会很爽。

喻文州这边脱着叶修的裤子。  
然后……  
门！  
门就是个罪恶的东西。  
它又响了！

“文州，别，别弄了……唔……”  
“刚开始我没打算结束啊。”  
“门没锁……”

意识到这个问题，喻文州也是愣了一下。  
叶修欣慰之，有良心。  
“要不，破罐子破摔？”  
叶修表示收回刚才的想法。

“那怎么办？”  
看叶修挺紧张的，喻文州也只好妥协了。  
“床下躲一下。”  
“好的。”

“准备……”  
“3”  
“2”  
“1”  
“欢迎。”  
“我去……”  
“欢迎欢迎，队长晚上好啊。”  
“少天也在？”  
“在线直播收看蓝雨塑料花友谊。”  
“冷静，事情就是这样。”  
“我想的那样？”  
“没错了。”  
“看看下个人是谁。”  
“孙翔。一包辣条。”  
“唐昊。”  
“方锐。”  
“……你们好无聊……”  
“队长队长你也猜猜，赌一个星期不吃秋葵的！”  
“我赢了怎么办？”  
“我主动加训。”  
“张新杰。”  
“你们都闭嘴……”

门开了，紧张的不仅仅是叶修，还有黄少天。

“叶修。”

“靠……”  
“加训。”  
“周泽楷你闭嘴！！”  
“嘘！”

“新杰？这都十点半了，不休息么？”  
“我觉得看到这幅画面今晚可以通宵了。”

叶修同志已经被四个人挑/逗过，倒是一次真枪实弹还没动过。  
身后的欲/望内心的冲动烧的他心急如焚。

“需要帮忙么？我很乐意。”  
“就算是熬夜？”  
“可以选择偶尔通宵一次，不过不能经常，我会很累。”  
“不用不用，我们还得靠新杰大大布置战术呢。”

“咳咳。”

床下的喻文州和肖时钦显然是不愿意了。

“什么声音？”  
“你……你听错了！！看我！！回来看我！！”  
“好啊。”  
看着张新杰伸手脱下自己基本就算是没穿上的裤子，一边笑着一边答应，再加上他大心脏的属性。  
他看出来了，房间有人。

“你都猜出来了还这样好么？”  
“这样不是更刺激么？”  
“刺激个……啊！”

手指伸入黏黏的后/穴，甚至不听话的用指甲刮着肠/壁，弄得叶修好一下颤抖。

“叫这么大声，有的人都把持不住了。”  
“还不是你……唔……新杰……哈……”  
床上还在探索，床下一群人都开始兴奋了起来。  
这边张新杰觉得差不多了，看着叶修伸手环自己脖子，一边伏在他耳边，  
“说你想要。”  
“我想……”

扣扣——  
门还敲醒了点叶修同志。

“看吧看吧，张新杰，报应！你居然明目张胆勾引我的修修！”  
“少天，闭嘴。”

“怎么样？加入他们么？”  
“到嘴的肉就这么跑了，有点可惜呢。”  
“不过，特殊情况……”  
“特殊对待。”

张新杰不紧不慢的钻进了床下。  
一翻身，什么不得了的东西顶到了黄少天。

“靠靠靠！张新杰你行不行，两个alpha本来味道就排斥你还……你你你你你……  
“你不也是。”  
“所以说，张副队，大晚上来干嘛？图谋不轨么？”  
“不，我真的只是来送材料。”  
“训练计划？”  
“打印的成品。”  
“自愧不如。”  
“早有目的？”  
“当是。”

“你们两个心脏闭嘴……对了，黄少天加训我记住了……”  
“我靠我靠，老叶老叶，我们打赌你瞎掺乎什么！”  
“闭……闭嘴。”  
“已经受不了了吧？”  
“看来是了。”

“叶修是在这屋吧？卧槽……”  
孙翔同学推开了门，紧接着就被一股混着奇奇怪怪各种味道的omega信息素推了出去。  
“叶修，你是omega吧，这什么味？靠，你发/情了？！”  
“孙翔……没事快走，把门关上。”  
“你……你是不是故意勾/引我！说！”  
孙翔确实关上了门，只不过把自己留在了屋内。  
“……我什么都不想说。”

“老叶居然学我！听见了么！学我！我！”  
“闭嘴！”

“嗯？叶修你听见什么声了没？感觉是黄少天啊？”  
“啊……是么……幻听了吧？”  
“幻听也是因为你害的！”

孙翔的大手直接摸上了叶修白嫩嫩的屁股，架起其中一条腿。  
看着眼前哭唧唧的人心里不知道有多高兴。  
红的不行的脸就是最好的证据。 

“翔啊，大晚上的不睡觉真的没问题么？”  
“你还说我，明明是你勾/引我的！”  
“行……我勾/引你，那么请你自制力高一点，收了信息素回房睡觉怎么样？”  
“我拒绝。”

“卧槽！什么情况！”  
“卧槽，你怎么进来的！”  
“门没锁！”  
“你们俩要不要考虑一下我……我还光着……”

很好，唐昊同学来找叶修要时间表，结果开门就撞见不可描述的一幕。  
然后会怎么样？  
用叶修的话说他已经心累了。  
看着跃跃欲试的唐昊小兄弟，他决定装死。

“你们两个……别咬……疼……”

床上打的不可开交，床下咬牙切齿。  
气的黄少天沉默，周泽楷碎碎念。

这边孙翔刚要采取最刺激的行动，唐昊刚解开裤链。  
没错，今天就是这么巧。  
门又双叒叕被敲响了。

“床下……”  
“什么！”  
“滚去……床下……”  
“卧槽……唐昊，快点！”  
“来了来了……卧槽！你们都谁！”  
“靠！队长！”  
“闭嘴闭嘴，刚才你们的行为已经被队长记在本子上了！准备加训吧！”  
“我靠！孙翔！把你裤子穿上！”  
“孙翔，我生气了，回去加训，不给放假，不许解释！”  
“我去，周泽楷说了这么多话，看来是真生气了。”

“都……闭嘴……”  
叶修彻底没有说话的力气了，身体急需来点什么满足一下。

紧接着，一张猥琐的脸打开了门。  
“闻着信息素味我寻觅了过来，原来是叶修大大。”  
“方锐大……大……好嗅觉。”  
“过奖过奖，请问需要帮助么？”  
“不需要，滚。”

床下一群忍着不让味道窜出来的人们用力憋笑。  
痛苦。

“这么绝情的么？”  
“我冷酷，我无情。”  
“不，你知道我是爱你的！”  
“不，幻觉而已。”  
“我可以采取强行手段么？”  
“我拒绝。”  
“拒绝无效，坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”  
“你以为我是敌人么？”  
“对于我的精神力而言，是！”

床下，小声：  
“附议。”

剧情继续展开，无疑是什么叶修的屁股又一次被侵占，胸前的什么被怎么怎么样。  
天公不作美，不一会下起了雨。  
这边叶修催促方锐快点进去，那边灯突然灭了。

“吓死我了，灯还关了。”  
“打雷……嗯……方锐你快点……”

“叶修，睡了么？”

！！！  
接着外边闪电的光，叶修看到了点心同志惊愕的脸。

“准备欢迎新人。”

“去床下，看到什么都别出声。”  
“好的好的。”

“卧槽……什么情况！”  
“羞耻么小锐锐？”  
“现场直播。”  
“听的我都硬了。”  
“所以说，叶修同志的官方到底是谁？”  
“我。”×n

床上，  
“这个哦。”

房门之前被方锐锁上了，不过，钥匙轻轻旋转的声音打破了突然的安静。

“居然有叶修房间的钥匙！嫉妒，羡慕，恨。”  
“我居然不是官方认证的？”  
“谁给你的自信？”

“叶修，跳闸了，你没事吧？”  
闻到信息素的味道，这人明白了什么，反手关门，内锁和加锁都转了一下。  
“我来都来了，不如……”  
“杰希……给我……我要……”

床下，  
“………刚才怎么不这么主动！”

王杰希也没多说什么，压上就是干！

床开始剧烈摇晃，信息素的味道越来越浓，身体的碰撞声，身下人的娇/喘声。

靠，做了……  
靠，我也要……

这群人挤在床下煎熬的度过了一晚上。

早上，差不多都醒了，看见鞋子什么的都还在，一群人蹑手蹑脚的跑了出来，连忙开门要走。  
但是这加锁怎么都打不开。  
“行不行啊？”  
“再回床下躲一会？”  
提议通过，大家七手八脚的准备往回撤。

然后看见王杰希已经坐起来了！  
像个僵/尸一样……  
刚睡醒的眼睛还有点朦胧，不过摸着叶修脸脸的手倒是没停，一副霸道总裁的表情。

“哟，你们醒了啊？”  
赤裸裸的嘲讽。  
“不过就连张新杰都跟你们一起胡闹我倒是吓一跳。”  
“我是个意外。”

“所以说，你们在干嘛？”  
“什么什么！你早就知道了混蛋！居然还把我们晾在床下！王杰希你也加入他们心脏组算了！！！”  
“不行，我最多算半个。”  
“王队，心脏。”  
“我觉得……”  
……

一群混乱中，把叶修吵醒了。

“都给我闭嘴！我还在睡觉！愿意吵出去吵！”  
然后把自己裹在了被子里，团成了个球。

“宝贝，既然你醒了，不如……继续？”

之后发生什么真的有点不可描述。  
不过事后叶修就说了一句话。  
那句重复了好多次的话。

“我他/娘的只想好好睡个觉！”


End file.
